


Something Real

by closemyeyesandleap



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Meeting the Parents, Not Compliant With Recent Arrow Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closemyeyesandleap/pseuds/closemyeyesandleap
Summary: Ava prepares to meet Quentin Lance for the first time, but both Sara and Ava are feeling a little insecure.





	Something Real

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place soon after Legends S4 but inspired by (though not compliant with) the events of Arrow S6.

“C’mon, he’ll love you.”

Ava stared at the ceiling, forcing herself to keep her eyes from meeting Sara’s. Just one glance from her girlfriend could leave her weak in the knees; she knew she was no match for the pout that surely was dancing on Sara’s lips as she spoke.

Sara gave Ava a light shove and cuddled closer to her side under the covers. She draped her arm over the warm skin of Ava’s smooth stomach and squeezed as close as she could be. 

Ava shrugged. “Don’t you want to just spend time alone with him? You haven’t seen him since he almost died! I wouldn’t want to butt in.”

Ava rolled her eyes as Sara’s hand drifted lower and began to caress her ass. “I don’t know,” Sara said in her sultry voice. “As far as your butt is concerned—”

“Hey, we’re talking about your dad here, Sara,” Ava cut her off with a grimace.

Sara removed her hand reluctantly and pulled herself to a seated position. “Ava Sharpe! Are you afraid of meeting my dad?” 

Ava didn’t respond. 

“You are!” Sara exclaimed. “C’mon, Ava. What are you so scared of? I mean, I went to meet your parents, and sure, they ended up being creepy-ass actors in _Fresno_ of all places, but still, I did it! Just one—babe, what’s wrong?” Sara asked, stopping as she saw Ava’s gaze fall.

“It’s nothing,” Ava replied gruffly. 

“Ava, don’t do that,” Sara said softly. “I’m sorry I joked about them. That— I know how you feel about all that.” 

“That’s just it, Sara,” Ava said softly, her eyes finally turning to meet Sara’s. “Meeting the parents is all, ‘oh, what do you do?,’ ‘where’d you grow up?,’ ‘got any siblings?’ I don’t want to show up and tell your dad about my fake life.”

Ava felt her chest tighten as the now-too-familiar shame that always arose when she thought about her origins threatened to bubble to the surface once again. When she and Sara had started dating, she had fantasized once or twice about meeting Sara’s parents, especially Quentin. She had read all about him in Sara’s file—a respected police officer who had nearly lost himself in the bottle before pulling himself back up and fighting with everything he had to protect his city.

Ava had imagined his kind eyes settling on Sara, reflecting the kind of love that shone from every page of Sara’s file where he appeared. Sara had suffered so much, lost so much, that her heart needed to see someone else love Sara with uncompromising love. 

But now? Now, all she could imagine was those same kind eyes narrowing in disgust as he realized what kind of woman—what kind of _thing_ —had duped his daughter into being her girlfriend.

“Hey, my love, come back to me,” Sara murmured. “What’s up?” 

“It’s just… when it’s just me and you, or us and the Legends, or at the Bureau, things almost feel normal, y’know?” Ava started. “With the Legends or at the Bureau, things are so crazy for everyone that being a, a, a clone doesn’t feel all that weird. And you always make me feel so,” she paused to brush a lock of hair behind Sara’s ear, “so _alive_ , so excited about the future and in love with the present that my past doesn’t matter. But out there? In the real world? Well, that’s just it, isn’t it? It’s the real world. I’m not.”

Sara looked into Ava’s eyes. Gently, she moved her hand to rest over Ava’s heart. They both sat in silence for a moment as Ava’s chest gently rose and fell with her anxious breath. 

“You know,” Sara finally said, “The past is overrated. When I go back to Star City, it hardly feels real. My childhood in Starling, my family—sometimes I don’t even know if that was the same person. But you, with me now—you are the most real person in the world.”

“But your dad—”

“My dad is going to love you, Ava. You’re _Ava Sharpe_. Besides, your saving-me-to-almost-getting-me-killed ratio is pretty high, which is better than anyone else I’ve ever brought home to my dad.”

Ava chuckled thickly. “OK, Sara,” she murmured.

* * *

“Sara, baby!” Quentin exclaimed. He grunted as he struggled to his feet from the couch in his apartment where he had been lounging by the TV. 

“Don’t get up, Dad,” Sara replied. A brief grimace of worry flashed across her face, but it was soon replaced by her wide smile as she took in her dad before her—whole, alive, making his way across the room to wrap her in a hug.

“Nah,” Quentin replied as he embraced his daughter. “I’m not some old fart, okay? I can get up to hug my daughter.”

“Okay,” Sara whispered into his shoulder. 

After the hug, they both settled down on the couch. “They told me that you came by when I was out,” Quentin started, his eyes scanning Sara, looking for changes or new injuries.

“Sorry, Dad. I really wanted to stay, but there was an emergency. Some idiot gave Genghis Khan and his men machine guns.”

Quentin let out a huff. “You stopped ‘em?”

“Are you speaking Mongolian right now? Hell yeah we did,” Sara grinned.

“Y’ know, I’ll never really get this time travel business. I mean, how can something be an emergency if you have a time machine?”

“Well, the Waverider’s a time ship, not a time machine. And when somebody changes history, we only have so long before time cements, so—you’re not following any of this, are you?”

Quentin laughed. “Nah, but it sounds like you are doing good work. I’m proud of you, Sara. You sound like a damn fine captain. Want some pizza?”

“Yes,” Sara sighed. “The Waverider can make anything, but its pizza never tastes as good as Leonardo’s.”

Quentin looked Sara up and down again. Even in the relative dark of his bachelor’s apartment, he could see her soft hair falling in gentle waves around her face. His eyes fell on her hands, one settled casually on his knee and the other supporting her head, half-hiding her grin. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. She looked the same as when he had last seen her, and yet there was something to the way she carried herself that reminded him of his daughter as a teenager—those carefree years before their lives went to hell.

“What is it, Dad?” Sara asked, interrupting his thoughts. 

“What, honey?”

“You’re looking at me weird.” 

Quentin caressed Sara’s cheek. “You look good, sweetheart. Happy.” He chuckled. “I guess time travel suits you.”

Sara nodded thoughtfully. “I belong out there, Dad. My team’s all kinds of crazy, but we’re family.”

“And I’m happy for you, baby. Even if it means you don’t stop by as much as I’d like.”

Sara nodded. “I gotta fix that.” She glanced quickly at her hands. “But it’s not just that, Dad. I’ve got someone now. We’ve got something real going on. Something beautiful.”

“Oh?”

“Her name’s Ava. She’s— _god_ , Dad, she’s so amazing. She’s strong and funny, steady-headed when I go a little off the rails. She’s everything.”

Quentin wrapped his arms around Sara and pulled her closer to him. He chuckled, but Sara noted that his voice was a little thick. “And what, she didn’t want to meet your old dad?”

Sara shook her head. “She’s coming. She just wanted to give us a little time alone first.” She searched Quentin’s face, suddenly nervous with a girlish insecurity. She hadn’t had the typical coming out story, that’s for sure, what with telling her dad she had loved a woman while that same woman was hunting them down. He had seemed supportive, but still—she was suddenly concerned. 

Sara felt like such a schoolgirl. After surviving Lian Yu, the League of Assassins, and her own (multiple) deaths, how was it she was still worried that her dad might not accept her loving a woman?

A soft knock sounded at the door. Sara felt her heart leap. “That’ll be her.”

She opened the door. Her mouth immediately stretched into a smile. She had expected Ava, but still, the sight of her long hair brushed casually to one side, her long legs encased in dark pants and her strong figure under a royal blue blouse made her weak in the knees.

She wanted to pull Ava into a full-on kiss, but she was obstructed by the two pizzas Ava carried stacked in her hands with a salad and bottle of hibiscus tea balancing treacherously on top.

Sara settled with a kiss to Ava’s cheek. 

“Hello, Mr., uh, Captain Lance, it’s great to meet you,” Ava began, her words tumbling over each other. “I, uh, didn’t know what you liked so I got one with the works, extra cheese, like Sara likes and another Hawaiian. Although what was I thinking? Almost nobody likes pineapple on pizza!”

Sara grinned and pulled the stack from Ava’s hands. “It’s okay, babe. Us Lances will eat anything.”

Ava bit her lip and looked at Quentin, who was slowly making his way across the room. She straightened her back and stretched out her right hand. “It’s—oh,” she said as Quentin ignored her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Thank you,” Quentin said. “Thank you for loving my daughter.”

Ava blinked in surprise. She pulled away, and glanced at the floor, and the truth tumbled out of her before she could stop it. “Uh, sir, it’s just, I’m a clone from 2213 brought to the past by Director Hunter of the Time Bureau because I was replaceable, and I love Sara more than anything, but I thought you should know that.”

Quentin gawked at her. Sara stood, frozen in surprise. 

“Look, honestly I didn’t understand half those words you just said.” Quentin shook his head. He placed his hand on Ava’s right shoulder and gave her a crooked smile. “And I don’t care. You’ve made my baby girl happier than I’ve seen her since I lost her on that damn boat. That’s all that matters.”

Ava didn’t answer. She was too stunned. A second later, she jumped as she felt warm arms wrap her into a hug from behind, pushing her into Quentin. 

“I love you guys,” Sara whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, it touches me that with everything else going on in Sara's life, when she told her dad that she loved a woman in Arrow Season 2, she was still worried that he wouldn't approve. We never saw them talk about it further, so I wanted to explore that concept in this story. As for Ava, she's so soft and vulnerable under that tough exterior. I love her so much. <3 
> 
> I haven't forgotten about writing more Supercorp/other promised fics! But I love me some Avalance and had to write a little something for them.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
